


no regrets

by puresoulshope



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst at the beginning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Julie & Luke can be seen as both romantic or platonic, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, fluff at the end, this is the scene in 1x09 where Julie finds the boys in the studio from her POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope
Summary: “Why… Why are you here? I… I thought…” she stuttered, she really didn’t know what was happening anymore. On the ride home, she believed they were gone, to the other side, safely. They were in heaven and safe and Caleb couldn’t hurt them anymore but… But now they were still here and-Another jolt buzzed through their bodies. The guys all groaned and coughed in pain.( After the Orpheum, Julie finds the boys in the studio, they did not cross over. The scene from 1x09, from Julie's POV)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who accidently found herself in a fandom? I say "accidently" because I wasn't planning on watching this show, but I keep seeing it on my Tumblr dashboard, and I went "what the hell, it looks fun."
> 
> Now I am writing angst!!!!
> 
> It's only a POV study, I couldn't stop thinking about how Julie must have feel when she found the boys in the studio after the Orpheum and realized the boy didn't cross over, so I wrote it down!
> 
> shout out to @BabyGenius for beta reading this, thank you so much!

The studio’s doors were heavier than usual.

Julie stepped into the dark garage, her mind knew they weren’t there anymore, they weren’t here anymore, but still, her eyes were searching for three boys who made her come back to life.

She looked at their instruments. Her eyes found the floor, and she swore she could still see the way they all fell on their butts the first time they showed up, and how they waited for her with their synchronized apology, and the way Alex jumped at Reggie and Luke and they did the rift move. All at once.

This place used to be full of her mom; now, they were here as well.

Julie looked up to the ceiling. Hanging chairs stared back at her.

“I-“ she exhaled deeply. “I know I already said this but uh- “  


What else she could say? Could they even hear her? Were they watching over her, right now, from wherever they are? She wanted to believe they were. Maybe they found her mom. The thought of them meeting was enough to make her smile a little.

“Thank you guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Hearing Reggie’s reprise was unexpected, to say the least.

So was hearing Alex’s groan.

“Dude!” Luke sighed.

Julie looks at the place where the boys’ voice came. Ground. What they were doing on the ground? Wait, what they were doing here? She frowned and rushed to open to the lights, Alex groaned in pain again.

Her bandmates were lying down in the ground, groaning in pain and coughing. Luke tried to hold his head up and look at Julie.  


“Why… Why are you here? I… I thought…” she stuttered, she really didn’t know what was happening anymore. On the ride home, she believed they were gone, to the other side, safely. They were in heaven and safe and Caleb couldn’t hurt them anymore but… But now they were still here and-

Another jolt buzzed through their bodies. The guys all groaned and coughed in pain.

They were in pain. And weakened. And drifting away from existence.

“ No… no!” Julie felt the panic rising in her chest. “I thought you crossed over. Why didn’t you cross over?”

Playing the Orpheum was the thing they wanted to do together but didn’t get to do, wasn’t this enough for them to cross over? Seriously, who was in charge of this ghost stuff?

The guys were trying to sit up, but their moves were slow, obviously moving hurt.

“I guess playing the Orpheum wasn’t- “Alex drew his breath. “-our unfinished business.”

“ Point Caleb.” Reggie had put his arm around the chair, supporting his body through it.

“We wanted you to think we crossed over, so we pretended to.” Luke explained to her. There were tears in his eyes.

Luke was crying before she arrived.

Was it the pain? Was it so bad? Or was it because…

“We just…We had nowhere else to go.”

Julie’s started tearing up as well. They came here, to their studio… to… waiting for…

“We thought you’d go straight to bed.” Reggie added, like Julie finding out about their hide out was the main problem here.

Alex stood up, he was holding his right side with his left hand, his right side was aching. If Julie could touch them she would go and help him to sand up but no, damn it, she couldn’t even help them with a little thing like standing up. It wasn’t fair. “Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here but nobody ever listens to-.”

Another jolt buzzed. The Phantoms cried in agony.

It wasn’t fair.

She was powerless.

It wasn’t _fair_.

Julie ran first to Reggie. “You have to save yourselves right now.”

Then to Alex. “Go join Caleb’s club. Please.”

Last, she turned to Luke. “It’s better than not existing at all.”

She turned back, took a few steps towards the door, pointing at outside “Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me. Please.”

She was begging them to leave her. So they could survive. Their survival was the main priority here. She already let them go.

They couldn’t give up like that. No. No! She didn’t accept it. They didn’t deserve this. They were the best boys she ever met. They had helped her. They had talent. They had kindness. They had to survive, they had to exist, they had to…

Reggie was now sitting in the arm of the chair, he climbed himself up, and he spoke with determination she didn’t hear from him before “We’re not going back there.” It was a clear sentiment. No argument.

Luke was up too and he took a few steps towards her and breathed heavily.

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you.”

Music was everything to Luke.

Music was what brought them back.

Music was their thing, all three of theirs.

But the way Luke talked made it clear that their priorities had changed over time, too.

“No regrets.” His breath shook.

 _No regrets,_ his eyes added to his words. _All the time we got to spent was worth it. You are worth it._

Julie sniffled and without giving a single thought about it, she threw her arms around Luke’s shoulders. The boy hugged her immediately, wrapped his arms around her waist. The hug was something they both craved for a long time. They sobbed and sniffled on each other’s shoulders.

“I love you guys.” Julie said. She wanted to say more, but how many “love you”s could represent the love she had for her boys?

Then, it happened

A twinkling. She heard heavenly sound she didn’t know where it was coming from. She pulled away, and Luke’s skin was shining.

Wait. She could touch Luke’s skin. She could hold his arms. He was _tangible._

It explains how they juts _hugged_ each other. Julie couldn’t even question that in the moment it was happening. But now…

She held his hands, didn’t want to let go of them while they were here. “How can I feel you?”

Luke had a confused frown on his face, he stuttered. “I… I… I don’t know.”

She gasped and without wasting any more seconds, she put her hands on Luke’s cheeks. Luke did the same to her.

They could feel each other.

Luke wiped a tear from her cheek. She kept looking at his eyes like she was in a dream.

He held her hands and turn back to other bandmates.  


“I feel stronger.” He said. He had questions in his voice but they had to wait for their time to be answered. Now, they would take what they can get.  


“Alex, Reggie, come.” Julie told the boys. And they did  
They all hugged each other. The twinkling around them intensified. Now, all three of her boys were shining like the stars that they are.  
When they pulled back from their group hug, Reggie was the first to talk. “Whoa.. I… I..I don’t feel as weak anymore.”  


“Yeah, me neither.” Alex agreed. “Not that, you know, I was ever that weak.”  


Their laughing cut short by the intense twinkling from their wrists; their stamps go left their skin and started to rise up in the air, then disappeared in purple glints.  


Julie voiced the question in their heads. “What do you think that means?”  


Reggie kept on smiling up toward where the stamps disappeared.  


Luke gave her the only answer that mattered. “I think the band is back.”  


Julie smiled at them. They were okay. Couldn’t understand how or why but they were okay.  


“You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?” Alex smiled, he already knew the answer.  


“Yeah!” Reggie nodded, and they all went into the group hug again. Julie patted on Alex and Reggie’s backs.  


“Hugs are good.” Alex commented, in a low voice, and Julie laughed. Good was an understatement.  


“I like this!” Reggie’s voice sounded so happy, Julie couldn’t agree more.  


“Me too!” she said when they were hugging each other for the third time.  


When the shock of boys’ almost dying again, then Julie being able to touch them, then not dying for the second time went away, Julie happily yelled.  


“We played the Orpheum!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! If you have any criticism to make or any review to give, let me know in the comments!


End file.
